On the Brink of Insanity
by InkBreather
Summary: Stephanie, aka, the city of Paris, lives a very strange life. Between working at her 'father' France's strip club, as the coat girl, and living with Prussia(sometimes referred to as East Germany) She spends most of her time picking up the messes that they leave for her. Of course, her best friend who's a stripper doesn't always help, as so much add to the mess. Prussia/OC


**Hi, and welcome to On the Brink of Insanity, Take Two, as I like to call it. Those of you who read the original story, under the same name, on my old account, will likely be astounded by the change. I'll see you guys at the bottom of the page.**

Chapter 1: Of Jobs and Plans

"I'm late!" I yelled as I ran down the street. It was... let's say 18:00. Or 6pm for those of you who are American. And I apologize ahead of time. This will be confusing. So, I was running down the side walk, as fast as I could. Why? Because I was late for my job. That starts at 18- er, 6 pm.

I ran into the building. It was one of those places where you could hear the music from across the street. Yes, I work at a club. I'm not like, a stripper or anything. My father, stupid as he is, will not torture me by making me do _that_ job. I work at the counter- I'm the coat wench, as some may so fondly put it.

But anyway, back to being late. I burst through the door, and gasped as I tried to catch my breath, leaning against the door. "Okay... Probably not going to get yelled at..."

"Stephanie!" My father's voice called from somewhere further in the club. We weren't open yet, but I was supposed to be here _before_ we did. Which technically I was, but still. I walked to the back of the club, and knocked on the door to my father's office. His voice... carries.

"What?" I grumbled, stepping through the door. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you late?" he asked, running a hand through his long blond hair, and shuffling some papers. I rolled my eyes.

"Because you require me to be here at a stupid hour." I had a job before this where I get off just before I'm supposed to be here... Hence the running across town. My dad sighed, and shook his head.

"You know, if you would call me after you get off, or get a cab, or maybe take the metro for once, you might actually be here on time."

I rolled my eyes again. "No... Because I barely make enough money as it is to afford my metro card, which doesn't even take me over here, let alone enough money to take a cab." Dad shook his head again. I sighed. "Yeah yeah, don't sass, just get behind the coat counter."

So, I found myself sitting behind the coat counter, talking to my friend Nec, while she sat on the counter. "Why do you work here anyway?" She asked me, straightening the trench coat she was wearing over her out fit. Nec was one of the strippers here. Let's just say that I tend to make interesting friends.

"Because the daughter of Francis Bonnefoy is apparently too good to spend her time working at the Library like she wanted to. So instead, she has to work at a restaurant, and then come here at the end of her shift. And unfortunately, neither jobs pay very well. Though I'm pretty sure it's just a ploy to jeep an eye on me, and make sure I'm not hanging out with bad influences, or going out on dates or something." Nec laughed, and hopped off the counter.

"Well, have fun with your crappy jobs. I have to go on in a few minutes. See ya, sweetheart," she grinned, walking away. I sighed some more, and banged my head down on the counter. I figured I'd stay there for awhile, when a pair of arms decided to come up behind me and wrap themselves around my neck.

"Prussia, I swear to Fritz, if you don't let me go right now, I will kick your ass out on the street, right now. And I'll call your brother," I threatened. My dear father's annoying albino friend laughed in the most obnoxious manner. Of course, I suppose technically, you could call him my friend too.

"Kesesese... But that's just plain mean, Steph!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, and I don't care. Today has not been a good day, and I don't need to be choked by the likes of you." I spat out, ducking out from under his arms. He smirked at me.

"I see... So what happened to you that has made you so angry today?" He asked, pulling himself up onto the counter. I glared at him.

"What do you think?" I spat out, grabbing his arm, and pulling him off the counter, as some guy with a very drunk girl came forward to get their coats. I checked the clock. It was 23 hours, or 11 pm. It was still pretty early. The red headed(fake, judging by her roots) drunk was giggling, and hanging onto the guy's arm as hard as she could.

"Ah. You were late again?" Prussia asked, following me back as I ran back to grab the couple's coats. I nodded, and put on the fake smile and handed the couple their coats. Poor girl. First drunk idiot to be carried out of here today.

"Yeah, well, I can't help being late when the restaurant only lets me off fifteen minutes after I'm supposed to be here." He laughed at me.

"Then why don't you quit?" He asked. He hopped back up on the counter. I rolled my eyes.

"Because I'm still trying to save enough to move out of dad's house. And the job at the restaurant is helping a lot more than this job is," I told him, tilting my head towards the mostly empty tip jar. He grinned at me.

"You know.. I could give you a job..." I rolled my eyes.

"Look, if this job involves being you sex slave, I believe we both agreed that-"

"Hey!" He jumped to cover my mouth, "I though we weren't going to talk about that. Besides, we were both really drunk." I rolled my eyes, and leaned away from his hand.

"No, you were drunk. I was desperate." He pouted.

"Anyway, I was teasing. But, you could move in with me." I shook my head.

"Dude, you live in Germany's basement. How the hell would I move in with you?" He grinned, and held up a finger.

"Ha! West said he would pay for me to have my own apartment as long as I would find someone to move in with me to keep me from dieing or something. So, what do you say?" he asked. I thought about it for a second.

"Why would Ludwig want you to have your own apartment?" I asked, switching to his brother's human name as a group of girls came up to the counter. Mortals don't know. Prussia winked at them, since they were fluttering their eyelashes at him. He grinned at me, and handed them their tickets as I grabbed their coats and carried them back.

"Because he is tired of me walking in on him and Feli. Not that Feli minds." I rolled my eyes.

"No... Feliciano is just too innocent to care. Or know for that matter." Prussia rolled his eyes. The group of girls walked away, dropping a tip in my jar, I noticed.

"Yeah, well... Look, are you in or not?" he asked. I sighed.

"Look... Once again, I'm desperate,. Plus, I'm sure you'll burn the apartment building down if you live by yourself... So alright. But only if you keep coming into work with me and winking at girls looking to get drunk.," I nodded towards my tip jar again. He grinned.

"Deal! You won't regret this Steph! I promise I won't be a terrible room mate!"

"Oh, I'm already regretting it..." I grumbled as he ran off, probably to go tell Germany, and probably to inform my father, who will throw a fit.

* * *

"What do you want?" I grumbled as I opened the door. I was half asleep, and Prussia had decided to come knocking on my door at 7 am. He grinned.

"Come on! We're going apartment hunting!" I sighed.

"But... It's my day off... And I rarely ever get to sleep in!" He shook his head.

"Get dressed, before I come in and dress you myself! I told West that you're going to room with me, and he wants to go look now!" I sighed, and squinted past him. I wasn't even wearing my glasses, so I could barely see where Germany and Italy were sitting in the car behind him. I waved. Italy jumped up out of the car, and dragged Germany up to the door with him.

"Hey guys," I said, letting them in. "Give me a few minutes. Feel free to hang out in there," I gestured to the living room. "France isn't home right now, so... just don't break anything." I ran back upstairs to get dressed.

Five minutes later, I was sitting in the back of Germany's car, as he drove us to the first apartment to look at.

"I'm so excited that you're going to live with Prussia!" Italy exclaimed, cheerful as usual.

"Yeah... I'm not really too sure how he managed to convince me to do this, but it works out, I guess. I don't want to live with dad anymore, and Germany doesn't trust Prussia to live by himself."

"Hey!" Prussia protested, "You trust me, right West?"

"Not in the least bit," I laughed. "Though I must thank you," Germany continued. "I know that my brother can be difficult to deal with. I hope he doesn't drive you out within the first ten minutes, and good luck." I grinned.

"Well, as long as he doesn't steal the money from my tip jar, then I don't care."

"Hey, I make no promises," He smirked at me. I shoved him over as he snickered. Germany and Italy shared a look.

* * *

3 hours later, we fell to the couch in the living room at my dad's house.

"So... The fifth one, right?" Prussia asked me as we finished filling out all the papers.

"Yes," Germany told him.

"It was to only place with two bedrooms," I informed him with a snort. Prussia gasped melodramatically.

"I am offended that you don't trust, or like the awesome me enough to share a bed!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah... That isn't happening again." He stopped being dramatic, and gave me a serious look as they all stood up. He waited for Germany and Italy to leave with the papers.

"Stephanie... I though we agreed we wouldn't talk about that."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. We won't mention it, okay?" He nodded.

"See you Monday morning then?"

"Mmhmm. See you then." I handed him the last paper that Germany didn't take with him after signing it. He winked, and took it from me, as he followed Germany and Italy out. I sighed, and fell backwards so I was laying on the couch.

"What are you two not going to talk about?" A voice said behind me. I jumped up.

"Dad! How long have you been standing there?" I ran a hand through my hair.

"Long enough. What aren't you two going to talk about?" I shook my head at him.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it, okay?"

"Stephanie... You know I will, bien-amee." I walked over to him, and hugged him.

"Don't worry about it, okay?" I sighed, and placed a kiss on his cheek, "I gotta go pack, okay dad? I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." I walked upstairs to my room.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked it. I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors. Also, my probably wrong French expression. There will probably be more French in the future, seeing as how I'm learning it in school. Any way, those of you who read the old story, I hope you aren't shocked, or disgusted by the new changes. It's just that I can't write that way any more. I mean, I could probably try, but it wouldn't be very good or anything. **

**Until I decide the main plot for the story, and what's going to happen, don't expect too much. Also, if you've come from the old place, and want to know some more about the changes, feel free to PM me, or review asking your question. If the response is good, I'll try and set up a regular updating schedule. Reviews are loved(as are their senders), flames are things that make me very sad, and make me not want to write, and constructive criticism with ideas for edits in the future are appreciated. **

**-Mary, aka, InkBreather  
**


End file.
